Will you marry me?
by Shinyaaaa
Summary: It's christmas. Naruto walked by this rare shop, that sold Uchiha senbeis, Naruto brings Sasuke there, and they recall the past memories of the Uchiha clan. Only this one store, can get them together forever. SasuNaru Fluffy Shonenai. DRABBLE..
1. Memories

Warning: SasuNaru. Fluffy, Shonen-ai

* * *

It was snowing.. just like how winter was suppose to be. I walked by the Christmas store over and over, wondering if I should go in.

"Hello. Welcome. How may I help you?" A saleslady questioned.

I smiled, and nodded. Wondering if I should get something.

I walked by something that we never see anymore. It was a pack of Uchiha Senbei.

I stared at it for a while.. until a lady came.

"My friend used to bake those all the time." She smiled.

I looked up.

"I followed her recipe and tried to bake it. But it'll never be the same. I wished she were alive today."

So do I.

This store reminded me of Sasuke. I picked up a framed picture above the cash register.

"That one was my best friend. That one was my boyfriend. That one was his sister."

"I'll never see them again."

Never…. Never…. Never…

The words repeated over and over in my head.

What'll happen if I couldn't see Sasuke ever again? What would I do?

I took out a picture from my back pocket. I handed it to the saleslady.

"Uchiha Sasuke" She said out loud.

I nodded.

She handed the picture back to me. "Bring him here. I want to show him something."

I did as I was told.

ZXZXZXZXZ

The Next day, I brought Sasuke with me to the store.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." I told him, before I pushed him into the store.

He looked strangely at me.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The same saleslady spoke.

"Hn"

"This is from your mother."

Sasuke stared at her with disbelief. He looked back at me. I could only look back at him and nod.

"She wanted to give this to you, once you've found someone, Special."

Sasuke took the box and opened it.

He walked out of the store, and past me. I could only stare back at the saleslady who gave me a smile in return.

"Sasuke" I called out, my voice hoarse.

"Sasuke!" I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to him, and wrapped my arms around him like a little kid.

"I'm sorry." I spoke into his dark jacket.

Sasuke took my hands off of him. He turned around, and handed me the box that he had gotten from the lady.

I took the box, and opened it slowly. When I opened the box fully, he asked,

"Will you marry me?"

I nodded, and jumped into his open arms, sobbing like the time when I was 4.

Sasuke pulled me up, and kissed me on the lips, telling me that he will be there for me; forever. Unlike his family…. unlike his brother.

"I finally have a family again." He smiled. "I'll protect you forever, Naruto."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Yes I know, it's a little too early for Christmas, but I had this dream, so yeah I just had to write it. This is a one-shot. Unless you want me to make it a two-shot or something.

Please review!


	2. Engaged

"**Will you marry me?" Part 2**

**Yes, I'm thinking of making this into random drabbles..**

* * *

Sasuke and I stood near the café, wondering if we should tell them… about our engagement.

"Naruto!" Sakura, and all the other rookie 9 and Gai's team, walked towards the tiny little café.

"So, what do you need to tell us?" Sakura asked, while smiling to Sasuke. Sakura's childhood crush was long gone, and now, she accepts the fact that Naruto and Sasuke are dating. Or were…

"Let's go in." Sasuke opened the door for everyone.

Once they sat down at the booths, Sasuke started to speak.

"As you all know, Naruto and I have been dating for the past couple of.. years."

All of them nodded.

"We finally began to settle down, and now, Naruto and I, are engaged." Sasuke calmly spoke.

All of them sat there for a nice 5 seconds.

Sakura was the first to squee with joy.

Then, Ino.

Naruto sat there, not knowing what to say. Sasuke sat there smiling, and drinking his cup of coffee.

"So…. who's the bride?"

* * *

**Um yeah, so.. this has turned into an actual story.. I'm guessing.**

**So, you can vote on who's the bride if you want to.**

**Sasuke or Naruto?**


	3. Bride

**Okay, I already knew the results since the beginning, but yeah I made it more interesting and asked you guys.**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews!**

**Make sure to review at the end also!**

"So who is the bride?"

Naruto whistled, pretending that he had not heard the question coming from Sakura.

Sasuke stared at his lover, hoping for an answer.

… Everyone stared at Naruto, hoping for an answer.

"What?"

Some people smiled, some people coughed.

"Naruto, you are the bride." Sasuke stated calmly. He continued, not waiting for his lover's response. " I am obviously the man in the relationship. How many times have I--"

"Sasuke!! Not in front of these people!" Naruto pointed at the others.

Hinata was completely red, and Ino and Sakura was silent, waiting for Sasuke to continue. And the guys were… well, normal.

"And Sasuke! What about that time, when I bought you ice cream huh!?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You bought that ice cream because you wanted another one and I held it for you dobe."

"So!?"

"So Naruto, no one. And I mean No one, can top me."

Naruto thought about it for a second, and made a mental list in his head. "Yup."

**What should my next chapter be about? I'm running out of ideas, and my goal for this little story-like drabble is to have at least 50 drabbles!! Please review and send me your ideas!!**


	4. Married?

Thank you reviewers for your ideas!!

the reason it took so long for me to update is because I was trying to put everyone's ideas into one!!

All of your ideas will be shown in the next few chapters. Your ideas may not come up in this chapter, but it will in the near future!!

**Ando angel from heven: I would like too add what you suggested, about the kyuubi powers and everything, but it seems too hard for me. Is it okay if I twist your idea a little? **

**AFIanimegirl: Hmmm what a challenge. I've never tried Gaara/Lee before.. maybe I'll ask my beta to help me with that one.**

Review Now!!

* * *

"Shopping…." Ino screamed out loud with Sakura.

Naruto stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke just gave back a warm smile. "Go ahead."

"Naruto!! We're picking you up tomorrow!! We'll be at your house at nine!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. Waiting for him to say something.

Sighing, Sasuke stood up and pulled Naruto into his arms. "You listen to what I say."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "I top you."

Sasuke grinned. "No you don't. Now, you go be a good bride, and you go shopping with these girls."

"No. You should go shopping. You're the bride…."

Sasuke walked away. "Sakura, Ino. I'll make sure Naruto will be awake at nine."

"You got it!"

Naruto just stood there.. waiting for someone to say something, something useful to him.

"N-Naruto-K-kun." Hinata walked up to him.

"Yeah Hinata?"

"U-um.. congratulations!" Then she, walked out with the rest of the guys.

"What was that all about?" Naruto shrugged and walked away.

XXX

"Tsunade-baba" Naruto walked into the Hokage towers.

"What brat?"

"I'm…"

"You're…."

"I'm…." Naruto stared at Naruto with worry. What if she didn't accept the fact that he and Sasuke were getting married!?

"You're…" Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"I can't say it!! Tell Sasuke to say it!" With a poof, Naruto left the office.

"Brat… is he pregnant or something?" Tsunade stared at her stack of papers. "Yeah right."

XXX

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto ran into the Uchiha compound.

"What?"

"I can't tell her. It feels like she's killing my eyeballs!"

"Hn. I don't understand what you're saying dobe."

"You tell her!"

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her that we're getting married."

"Why?"

"Because… like I've said before, I can't!" Naruto practically yelled.

"Alright." Sasuke left the compound, and walked to the Hokage tower.

XXX

"Tsunade-sama." Sasuke entered without knocking.

"What Sasuke? I remember Naruto coming in earlier announcing something. It sounded like he was going to have a kid." Tsunade chuckled.

"Tsunade-sama. It's not that…"

"What is it?" Her eyes narrowed down to his hand."

"Sasuke… are you engaged?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Is it Naruto?" Tsunade grinned.

Sasuke nodded once again.

"Is he top?"

Sasuke nodded, not listening to what she was saying.

"Ha. That brat actually topped the great Uchiha." Tsunade laughed out loud.

"Wait what?" Sasuke spoke up panicking.

"I topped him!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah right."

"No, I did!"

Tsunade stared at Sasuke. "I knew it was too good to be true.." She sighed and went back to her work.

Yup.. life is so boring.

* * *

Next, guess what's gonna happen!! The next chapter is going to contain probably all the other suggestions that you guys made.

**Please review!!**

**And send me some ideas that could happen after the wedding!! After all, those chapters aren't that far away!**


End file.
